Dragonfly
by FoxieSango
Summary: An Elmabby (Elmo/Abby) short story. Elmo wants to do something to make Abby smile. (First uploaded on Deviantart by WallynSimonsGirl. Please do not steal or borrow without permission).


_Dragonfly  
_  
_Story Written by/© to: Brittany L. Reid/FoxieSango/WallynSimonsGirl_  
_Elmo & Abby Cadabby © to Sesame Workshop_

_First Published: May 14, 2013, 1:33 PM on Deviantart (WallynSimonsGirl) _

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was ****NOT**** written for profit. I do ****NOT**** own any elements of Sesame Street. Sesame Street was created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett; is currently owned by the Sesame Workshop.**

**Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. If you would not like your work stolen from you, then please do not steal the work of others. Simply ask them for their permission first, then proceed IF they give their consent.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

An eleven-and-a-half-year-old Elmo kept his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street with his eleven-year-old best friend. She was animatedly explaining her heritage to him, and he couldn't help but smile in response.

"So yeah, my wings? They're not just for flying. They're also for talking."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! It's the language of Dragon Fly. My native tongue! …well…not tongue per-se; it's more like a type of sign language."

"That's kinda cool! Elmo only knows English…and a bit of Spanish but, mainly English," the red monster said. His pink friend giggled.

"I suppose I could teach you a phrase or two sometime. It's usually easier to communicate when both parties have wings but, I think it'd still work."

"Yeah, sure! Elmo thinks that'd be pretty fun," he said. Then, he glanced at the pink fairy with an idea on how to fluster her a bit, just for a laugh (as he often did nowadays).

"…So Abby, you know how if you get really excited, you usually float?" Abby blushed at this.

"N-not all the time! I've gotten better at it!" she cried, embarrassed. Elmo laughed a little.

"Relax, Abs! Elmo just wanted to know if you ever floated up really high away from your parents when you were little, where they couldn't reach you and you couldn't get down?" he said with a smirk. Abby blushed even more.

"S-stop teasing me, Elmo!"

"Elmo's not!" at this point, the red monster was struggling not to laugh.

"You are! I was a baby, so of course I got excited a lot and flew up really high! And yes, I got stuck sometimes, okay? S-so stop picking at me!" she hit his shoulder playfully. Elmo chuckled even more.

"Okay, okay, Elmo's sorry!" he said to a pouting Abby.

"Hmph!" she pretended to be mad as she walked on ahead of him, but then gradually came to a stop something to the left caught her eye; and she just stared.

"Ooohhhh"  
"Abby?" Elmo asked, slowing to a stop beside her. Whatever she was looking at had her awe-stricken. Her eyes sparkled, and her cheeks flushed just slightly.

"It's….so magical…." She whispered. Elmo blinked curiously in the direction she was looking, only for his eye to come across a gorgeous, sparkling Dragon-Fly hairpin that was an array of all the colors of the rainbow. It was sitting in the display of the store's window, reflecting the sun's rays off of its shiny wings; and Abby looked completely taken by it. Elmo looked at her again.

"You….like that pin?" he asked. She smiled a little, her voice going soft,  
"Did you know…they say that Dragon Flies are the ancestors of Fairies? Legend has it that in ancient times, it was the Dragon Fly that taught their successors, the Fairies, how to use their wings. How to fly and touch the stars. The clouds," she put her small, fuzzy pink hand up against the glass of the display.

"This, to me it represents my people. Look at it Elmo, it even shimmers like magic," she said. Elmo's eyes grew wide as he looked at the pin again. He was surprised to see it have such an affect on his best friend, but he could understand how important it was to her; sort of like an heirloom.  
"Why don't you buy it?" he suggested, with a smile. Her head whipped around to him and she gasped happily at that idea. Quickly, she opened her purse and pulled out her bill-folder, only to find that she had $15.00 in it. She then glanced at the prince in the window, $50.00. Her face fell.  
"Oh. I-I don't have that kind of money, Elmo," she said. Elmo's eyes narrowed as he noticed the price.

"$50.00? Wow, that's pretty pricey for a hair pin," he said, scratching his head.

"It must be a really special one," Abby muttered. Elmo looked at her and saw a sad expression on her features. His breathing stopped, just for a moment. Sad wasn't a good look on her. He liked seeing her smile much better. Then, the corner of her lip quirked upward just a bit, but that wasn't the kind of smile Elmo wanted to see.

"I guess, even if I can't have it, just having come across it is good enough," she said. With that she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ten seconds later, when she opened them, she was all smiles again.

"Well c'mon, our homework isn't going to get itself done, ya know," she said. With that, Abby turned around and began to walk to her house, once again taking the lead. Elmo stared after her for a moment before looking to the hairpin again.  
"Elmo, you coming?!" Abby cried. He blinked out of his reverie and looked up.

"Huh? H-hey! W-wait for Elmo!" he cried, running after her.

"Hurry up slow-poke!"

"No fair, you have wings and can fly faster! That doesn't count!"

"Jealous much?"

"In your dreams, shorty."

"Hey! I'll have you know had a growth spurt just last week!"

"Suuure, you keep telling yourself that, Abby."

"Really, I did!"

* * *

Later, after leaving Abby's house, Elmo found himself staring at a jar on the desk in his bedroom. It was a simple jar; nothing special about it really. Just an average, every day jar he took from the kitchen and cleaned out with a slit cut in the top. The slit was used to deposit what was _inside_ the jar. Bills…of money. Cash that he had been saving up over the months for something he really wanted. And he was so close to his goal too. Elmo sat there, arms folded on his desk, face hidden in the sleeves of his jacket, as he stared at the jar with furrowed eyebrows, in deep contemplation. Or rather, as he stared at what was inside the jar.

"Hmm…" He stared, and stared, and stared. The jar did nothing in return. And Elmo stared even harder, as if doing so would get a reaction from the jar.

"Mmh…" he sighed, blowing out a puff of air that moved his bangs out of his face. He had a choice to make. But it he was having trouble making it. He had been staring at the jar for half an hour. There was silence…five more minutes passed. The clock ticked on his wall. He could hear his parents watching TV from the living room. Birds chirped from the tree outside his window. Kids were playing in the street. And Elmo…continued to stare at the jar.

"…man," he put his forehead down on his arms.

* * *

The next day, as the duo walked home from school, Abby slowed to a halt again and her head turned towards the display case. Elmo watched careful. Abby froze and just stared.

"What is it Abby?"  
"Uh…well it's….just…" Elmo came up next to her and stared at the window. The stand that held the pin just yesterday was nowhere to be seen.

"It's gone," she said softly, eyes wide.

"Abby, Elmo's sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault Elmo. I mean, it was for sale right? So, someone was bound to come and buy it."

"But Elmo didn't think you'd be so sad once you saw it wasn't there."

"You…mean you knew?" she asked, eyes wide. Elmo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, kind of…" he said. Abby tilted her head curiously.

"Mmh…" Elmo took the strap of his backpack off his shoulder and gently placed it on the ground before opening it and digging around.

"Elmo? Did you leave something at a school?" Abby asked, bending down to help him look in the bag.

"Not quite," Elmo said, smiling up at her.

"Huh?" It was then that the red monster presented his best friend with a small, violet box.  
"What's this?"

"A box, silly." Abby shot him a look, and he gestured to the box. Abby then sighed and lifted the lid. She gasped.

"E-elmo…how…how did you?"

"Elmo had a bit saved up so he got it for you," he shrugged. Abby's head shot up at this.

"Oh, not all of your video game money? Elmo that game you wanted cost $85.00 and you had $50.00 saved up! You were so close!"

"Elmo knows but…hey, he can save up again and get the game anytime. And it might be cheaper later. But well…anyone could've come in and bought the hairpin. And once this was gone, we probably wouldn't see another one so…"  
"But why?" she asked. And he gave his trademark grin that always made her a bit flustered.

" 'Cause Abby's always doing stuff for Elmo. You help Elmo with his homework; cheer him up when he's sad; cheer him on when he's in a contest, or anything. And well, Elmo wanted to do something for Abby to make her smile, too." And smile she did, with tears in her eyes as she lunged forward and threw hear arms around his neck.

"Elmo, thank you so much!" she whispered; then she kissed his cheek. Elmo blushed a bit, and returned the hug.

"Y-you're welcome…" he said, his heart beating fast. Abby pulled back and smiled at him shyly, holding the hairpin out to him.

"Put it on me?" she asked. Elmo smiled and nodded. He took the hairpin and used it to pin back some of Abby's hair. After it was in place, its wings began to flap. Elmo's eyes grew wide at this.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Well, uh…the wings are flapping."

"Really?!" Abby gasped with a grin. She jumped up and rushed to the display window, looking at her reflection. Sure enough, the wings on the hairpin continued to flutter excitedly. The fairy giggled and her own wings fluttered a bit too.

"Wow, amazing! I guess Dragon Flies and Fairies really are connected!" she said happily. Then she turned around to face her best friend.

"How do I look?" she asked. And Elmo watched as she was practically beaming, with the colorful, glittering Dragon Fly hairpin in her hair. They both seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, and he smiled as only one word came to mind,

"Magical."


End file.
